Die Nacht im Ufo
by Saraton
Summary: Das Chaos geht weiter... . Der letzte finale Teil ist da! Kapitel 7!
1. Default Chapter

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Diese Story ist ein alternatives Was-wäre-wenn Ende, für die Urusei Yatsura Fernsehepisode Nr. 57, Story 80 mit dem Titel „Domestic Quarrel – To eat or to be eaten?!"Man muß die Episode nicht wirklich kennen, um mit dieser Story Spaß zu haben. Anbei, dies wird ein Mehrteiler. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken...  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 1  
  
Ataru lag unter dem Tisch und zitterte vor Kälte. Das ist nicht fair, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er an die Ereignisse des Tages dachte. Lums Vater war, nach einem Streit mit seiner Frau, bei ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte sich einquartiert. Das wäre ja noch gegangen, wenn er nicht ihr Abendessen vernichtet hätte und auch alles andere Eßbare in seinem Magen gelandet wäre. Zudem wußte die Moroboshis nicht, wie sie den Gast wieder ausladen sollten, da er ebenso riesig war wie sein Appetit und zudem über ein hitziges Temperament verfügte. Sein Magen knurrte. Dieser verfressene .... aarrgghh Ataru seufzte auf. Außerdem hatte sich Mr. Invader – so hieß Lums Vater – zurecht, wie er feststellte, sich in seinem Bett zum Schlafen niedergelegt. Nach einem mißglückten Versuch im Zimmer seiner Eltern zu schlafen, war er in seinen Raum zurück gekehrt und hatte sich, nur mit einem Kopfkissen unter den Tisch gelegt. Ob Mutter immer so schläft? Diese hatte nämlich im Schlaf so um sich geschlagen, daß Ataru im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Zimmer geprügelt worden war. Der Junge rollte sich zusammen, um ein wenig mehr Wärme zu bekommen, doch es half nichts. „Darling?" Ataru schrie auf und fuhr hoch. Er stieß dabei den Tisch um, der krachend zur Seite flog. „Lum? Was ist denn?"stieß er überrascht hervor. Sie blickte ihn sanft an. „Ist dir nicht kalt?" Der Junge setzte sich hin und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. „Nein, ist es mir nicht, ich komme ganz gut zurecht", brummte er mürrisch. Lum sah ihn weiterhin mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an, der seine Wangen zum Brennen brachte. „Darling. Willst du nicht lieber bei mir in meinem UFO schlafen?" Verlegen wandte sich Ataru ab. „Warum sollte ich so etwas Peinliches tun?"brachte er hervor und versuchte nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Das Oni-Mädchen lächelte. „Ich habe mir gedacht, daß du so etwas sagen würdest." Lum griff hinter sich in den Wandschrank, in dem sie normalerweise schlief und reichte ihm eine dicke, tigerartig gestreifte Decke heraus. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich komme zurecht", fuhr er auf. Seinen Worten zum Trotz mußte Ataru gleich darauf niesen. „Ganz wie du meinst, Darling", meinte Lum immer noch lächelnd und zog sich in ihren Schrank zurück. Ataru Moroboshi saß noch einige Minuten da und griff dann zögernd nach der Decke. Als er sich wieder hinlegte, eingehüllt in diese, lächelte er zufrieden. Das ist vielleicht doch noch ein guter Tag, dachte der junge Mann schläfrig. Plötzlich ging die Tür vom Wandschrank wieder auf. „Darling?" Verwundert starrte Lum auf Ataru, der sich erschrocken wieder aufgerichtet hatte und versuchte, sich aus der Decke zu winden. „Was...", sagte er erschrocken. „Ich wollte dir nur noch eine gute Nacht wünschen." Das Oni-Mädchen blickte auf die Decke, mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck verschwand sie wieder und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Er sah ihr verwundert nach. Manchmal verstehe ich sie nicht. Schlafen - das ist eine Idee... Dann fingen die rumpelartigen, knarzenden und sehr LAUTEN Geräusche an. Ataru zuckte zusammen. Mr. Invader schnarchte mit einer solchen Lautstärke, daß der Putz von der Decke zu rieseln begann. „Das ist nicht fair", murmelte er verzweifelt.  
  
Lum flog auf das Dach des Moroboshi-Hauses, wohin Ataru sich zurückgezogen hatte. „Darling, was machst du hier?" Dieser saß, in der Tigerdecke eingehüllt, auf dem Dach und starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin. Sie landete und kniete sich zu ihm hin. Als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sah der Junge auf. „Ich versuche doch nur, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Ist das zu viel verlangt?" Er nieste und das Oni-Mädchen griff ihm an die Stirn. „Du hast Fieber. Darling, du kannst nicht hierbleiben, du wirst sonst krank werden." „Wo soll ich denn sonst schlafen, Lum", meinte Ataru müde. „Du könntest ... mit mir im UFO schlafen." Ihre Wangen röteten sich und sie sah verlegen zu Boden. „So, wie ich es dir schon einmal angeboten habe..." Lums Stimme verklang und er schluckte. Seine Wangen röteten sich ebenfalls. Das kann sie doch nicht SO gemeint haben. Lum ist nicht dies Art von Mädchen! Seine Gedanken rasten. Im UFO hätten wir unsere Ruhe und ich könnte wirklich ungestört schlafen. Das klang sehr verlockend für den übermüdeten Jungen. Lum merkte, daß Ataru mit sich selber kämpfte. „Wenn du willst, könnten wir uns auch noch etwas Essen liefern lassen." Sie lächelte unschuldig. „Essen liefern lassen?"fragte er mit brechender Stimme. Lum lächelte breiter, da sie wußte, daß sie gewonnen hatte. „Ich kenne da ein Geschäft, das bis spät nachts liefert, Darling." Das Oni-Mädchen beugte sich vor. „...und das Essen ist wirklich vorzüglich", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Seine Augen weiteten sich und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. Er schloß seine Augen und seufzte. Was mache ich nur? Irgendwie war dieses Gefühl da, das sich immer nur dann meldete, wenn etwas Schlimmes bevorstand. Ich werde das sicher bereuen, aber .... Ataru atmete aus. „In Ordnung Lum, ich komme mit zu deinem UFO." Das Oni-Mädchen nickte und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Dann laß uns aufbrechen, Darling." Während sie beide vom Boden abhoben und in Richtung ihres UFOs flogen, hatte er die ganze Zeit das Gefühl einen große Fehler begangen zu haben.  
  
Cherry saß am Lagerfeuer und wartete hungrig, daß sein Essen warm wurde. Der beigefarbene Kater, der über die Jahre hinweg sein treuer Begleiter geworden war, maunzte ihn an und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Als er ebenfalls den Blick hob und der beiden Gestalten ansichtig wurde, die zu den Sternen flogen, nickte er nachdenklich. „Dieser unglückselige Junge und das Dämonenmädchen! Wohin sie wohl wollen?" Der Mönch schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nichts Gutes heißen", murmelte er und blickte den beiden nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Doch seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen. Buddha sei ihm gnädig."  
  
Ende des ersten Kapitels.  
  
---  
  
Das wäre es für dieses Mal, Fortsetzung folgt und eines: Cherry ist immer da, wenn es eine Katastrophe gibt. Wie hätte ich ihn nicht auftauchen lassen sollen? 


	2. Die Nacht im Ufo 2

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Hier ist Teil zwei der Geschichte und einige andere werden noch folgen. Also, viel Spaß... Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken...  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 2  
  
Ataru sah sich neugierig um. Er war schon einige Male in Lums UFO gewesen, doch es war immer wieder ein Erlebnis. Von innen schien es größer zu sein, als von außen, vollgestopft mit seltsamen Apparaturen und Gerätschaften und eine eigene Art von Exotik umgab diesen Ort. Ja, Lum war eine Außerirdische, aber irgendwie erschien sie ihm nicht mehr fremd, da sie nun doch schon sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Er seufzte auf, als er an all die Dinge dachte, die ihm seit dieser Zeit widerfahren waren. „Darling?" Die Stimme des Oni-Mädchens riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Das Bett ist fertig", verkündete sie strahlend und brachte Ataru damit zum Erröten. „Lum", rief er entrüstet. „Ja?"entgegnete sie unschuldig. Der Junge schluckte. „Äh ... äh, nichts ... nichts... nur, du hast doch etwas von Essen bestellen gesagt", lenkte er das Thema in unverfänglichere Bahnen. „Es müßte jeden Moment hier eintreffen." Lum lächelte ihn wieder so eigenartig an. Ataru schluckte. „Ja, gut, - äh, Moment mal..." Er stutzte. „Lum, sag mir, wie können sie das Essen hier her liefern? Wir befinden uns fast zwei Kilometer über dem Boden...", fragte er mißtrauisch. „Das ist kein Problem, Schatz. Es handelt sich um den Milchstraßen-Essens- Zustelldienst. Sie liefern überall hin und haben Speisen aller Art." Ataru war schlagartig wach, seine Müdigkeit verflog, als er mit Entsetzen an die paar Male dachte, wo außerirdisches Essen der Auslöser für Katastrophen gewesen war. „Sch... Bei allen... Lum, du weißt doch, daß nicht irdische Lebensmittel ....." „Ist ja schon gut, beruhige dich! Darling", unterbrach ihn Lum selbstbewußt. „Ich habe das bei der Bestellung berücksichtigt und mir ist versprochen worden, daß sie nur Sachen nehmen, die für Menschen bekömmlich sind", meinte sie beschwichtigend. „Oh", überrascht musterte er das triumphierend lächelnde Mädchen. „Du wirst sehen, es ist ganz harmlos", Lum nickte bekräftigend. Danach sahen sich beide einfach nur an, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielten und verlegen den Blick abwandten. Plötzlich erklang eine Art Glockenton. „Oh, das müssen sie sein", rief sie und eilte davon. Ataru stand schweigend da und seufzte auf. „Ob das vielleicht doch nicht eine so gute Idee gewesen ist?"murmelte er nachdenklich.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später saßen die beiden vor dem bestellten Essen, welches Ataru leicht skeptisch musterte. Da gab es etwas, das aussah wie blauer Reis, gelbviolette Fleischbällchen, grüne Kartoffel (!) und ähnliche in allen Farben schimmernde Gerichte. Obwohl es seltsam aussah, ging ein köstlicher Geruch davon aus. Ihm lief langsam das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Dann laß es dir schmecken, Darling." Er schluckte. „Und du bist sicher, daß es harmlos ist?" „Natürlich, komm, probier doch", lachte sie und nahm mit den Stäbchen eines der gelbvioletten Fleischbällchen auf. „Sag AAAHHH, Darling!" „Lum, laß da.... mpfh" Ataru schluckte das Fleischbällchen, welches sie ihm einfach in den Mund geschossen hatte. Es war köstlich. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt...., zerstreute er seine eigenen Bedenken und begann mit großem Appetit zu essen. „Siehst du, ich habe es dir ja gesagt", meinte Lum triumphierend. Plötzlich stockte Ataru. „Was ist denn das?"fragte er und deutete auf einen Tiegel, der etwas abseits stand. Es befand sich eine Art roter Paste darin, die etwas eigen aussah. Das traf jedoch auf das meiste Essen um ihn herum ohnedies zu. Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln, nahm etwas davon mit einem Löffel auf und probierte. „Herrlich!"gierig nahm er das ganze Gefäß und löffelte es vollkommen aus. „Wie Schokoladenpudding, nur viel besser..." Lum runzelte die Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, das bestellt zu haben. Das Oni-Mädchen nahm den leeren Tiegel und ihr fiel ein aufgeklebter Zettel auf, der am Boden des Gefäßes festgeklebt war. Entsetzt las sie den in Galacto gehaltenen Text:  
  
„Werter Kunde, da Sie Ihre 100ste Bestellung bei uns gemacht haben, erlauben wir uns, eine spezielle Delikatesse beizufügen, die wegen ihrer Wirkung allseits geschätzt wird. Es handelt sich dabei um die berühmte Blitzpaste von Proxima III. Anbei eine Warnung: Diese Speise ist nicht für Venusianer und Erdenmenschen geeignet, wegen der Nebenwirkungen, die es auf deren Organismus hat."  
  
„Darling!" „Ist etwas?"fragte dieser. Sie drehte sich hastig um und versteckte den Tiegel hinter ihrem Rücken. „Nein, gar nichts, Darling", meinte sie nervös. „Dann ist es ja gut." Als Ataru einen weiteren Bissen nehmen wollte, verharrte er plötzlich. Ein lautes Rumpeln erklang in seinem Inneren und es donnerte kurz. „Was..." Der Junge verkrampfte sich und ließ sein Essensbesteck fallen. Er schrie auf, als sein Körper langsam von einem weiß glühenden Energiefeld umgeben wurde und aus seinen Augen begannen Blitze zu schießen, die sich um seinen Körper schlängelten. Er spürte, wie sich immer mehr Energie um ihn sammelte, die sich krachend in seine Hände entlud. „LUM! DU HAST ES SCHON WIEDER GETAN MIT DIESEM VERDAMMTEN ESSEN....", schrie Ataru wütend auf. Lum merkte, daß er kurz davor stand zu explodieren und zwar nicht im sprichwörtlichen Sinne... Er mußte sofort entladen werden, sonst war alles zu spät. „Darling, komm mit!" Sie zerrte den Jungen zu einem der Apparate, die in der Nähe standen und drückte ihm zwei Kabel in die Hände. „Laß hier die Energien hineinfließen, sonst bist du verloren, Darling!" rief Lum verzweifelt. Dieser blickte nur auf die Kabel und danach auf das Oni-Mädchen. „Wie soll ich das machen?"preßte Ataru unter Schmerzen hervor, während sich knatternd weitere Energie aufbaute. „Konzentriere dich auf die beiden Kabel und führe die überflüssige Kraft aus dir heraus!" Das Oni-Mädchen begann zu schluchzen. „Du mußt es schaffen!" Ataru Moroboshi begann sich zu konzentrieren, sich vorzustellen, daß die Kabel Mendo Shutaro und Professor Onsen seien und er – Ataru – ein Oni wäre, der sie mit seinen Blitzen bestrafen würde!!! Lum sah staunend zu, wie sich die Energie zu kanalisieren begann und durch die Kabel floß – nein – eher schoß.... Er schafft es... Nach einigen Minuten war Ataru vollkommen entladen und er ließ müde die Kabel fallen. Der Junge sank auf die Knie und stöhnte auf. Das Ganze war doch schmerzhaft gewesen. „Darling, du hast es geschafft", hauchte Lum und sprang auf ihn zu. Weinend umarmte sie ihn. Sie schniefte. „Es tut mir leid." „Ist ja schon gut", murmelte er zerschlagen und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Oh, da war etwas Staub auf seiner Schlafanzugsjacke – und er klopfte ihn sich weg. Bedauerlicherweise war das genau eine Belastung zu viel für seine Kleidung, die sich in lauter kleine Fasern zu zerlegen begann. Mit einem Mal stand er absolut nackt vor Lum, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, ABER DARLING", hörte er Lum sagen, bevor er sich aus seiner Erstarrung lösen konnte und laut schreiend in sich zusammenfiel um so schnell wie möglich seine Blöße zu bedecken.  
  
-----  
  
Ende des zweiten Kapitels.  
  
Das wäre es für heute. Aber es wird weitergehen. Die Nacht ist ja noch jung!!! HarHar! 


	3. Die Nacht im Ufo 3

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Kapitel drei der Geschichte ist da und es geht sicher weiter.... Nebenbei arbeite ich an einem Ranma/Urusei Yatsura Crossover (stellt euch vor, einer der Ranma Charaktere verirrt sich nach Tomobiki. Ratet mal welcher g) Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken...  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 3  
  
„Das steht dir, Darling." Ataru seufzte, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Das einzige Kleidungsstück, das sich im UFO hatte auftreiben lassen, war eine Badehose im Tigerstreifenlook. Was denn auch sonst, dachte er zynisch. Nach dem kleinen „Mißgeschick"mit seinem Gewand, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als diese anzuziehen. Ataru besah sich die zwei gurtähnlichen Streifen, welche vorne und hinten von der Hose weggingen. „Diese mußt du dir über die Schultern binden, Darling." Er schluckte. Da war wieder dieser seltsame Tonfall in dem Lum sprach, der ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Das Oni-Mädchen trat zu Ataru und half beim Festbinden der Schulterriemen. Nachdem sie fertig waren, meinte Lum beinahe schüchtern: „Das ... sieht gut an dir aus." Er wurde rot. „Ich hätte hier noch Bein- und Armschienen, die ... es perfekt machen....", sie brach ab und wandte verlegen den Blick ab, ihr Gesicht genauso rot verfärbt, wie das von Ataru. Zögernd legte der Junge, die im gleichen Muster gehaltenen Schienen an. Lum stockte der Atem, als sie ihn darin sah. „Oh, mein..." War das Oni-Mädchen schon vorher rot gewesen, schillerte es jetzt in allen möglichen Farben. „DAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIING", hauchte sie. Lum musterte ihn mit offenem Mund. Seine Beine, seine Schultern, die Hörner... sie stutzte. HÖRNER???? „Uha..." Ataru blickte zu ihr. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Stumm deutete Lum auf seine Stirn und danach auf einen Spiegel. „Was denn?" Er wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. „Da ist doch alles ..." Ataru brach ab. „Ach du... LUM!" Wütend drehte er sich zu ihr um. Diese hob gerade vom Boden ab und wollte sich davon machen. Sie kicherte nervös. „Darling, das ist doch kein Grund zur Überreaktion. Man kann über alles reden..." Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, floh sie. „So nicht!"rief der wütende Junge und stürzte ihr nach.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später. Lum schwebte an der Decke ihres UFOs und keuchte schwer. Ataru, dem es nicht viel besser ging, sah zu ihr hoch. „Komm herunter, Lum!" „Nein, du bist mir böse." „Bin ich nicht", meinte er ruhig, „... und jetzt komm herunter zu mir." Das Oni-Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube dir nicht, du bist mir ganz sicher böse." Ataru setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. „Lum, ich möchte einfach nur..." Er schloß die Augen und seufzte schwer. Langsam schwebte diese zum Boden runter. „Darling?" Sie beugte sich vor, als er wieder aufsah und mit einem kalten Lächeln auf sie zusprang. „Hab ich dich!" Lum kreischte auf. „Du hast es doch versprochen...." Sie schloß die Augen und als nichts geschah, öffnete sie diese verdutzt wieder. Ataru lag auf ihr und hatte einen eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Darling?"konnte sie nur stammeln, als er sich weiter vorbeugte und seine Lippen beinahe die ihren berührten. Plötzlich stoppte Ataru abrupt und wich mit knallrotem Gesicht zurück. „Es tut mir ... leid.... ich...", stotterte er verlegen. Lum war geschockt. Wollte er mich etwa küssen? Ihr wurde furchtbar warm und sie schluckte. „Ist ja in Ordnung, es ist nichts geschehen", entgegnete sie verwirrt. Leider, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Wenn du willst, kann ich sehen, ob wir etwas wegen der Hörner tun können", fuhr Lum fort. Ataru nickte. „Das wäre gut." Die beiden standen auf und hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt. Als sie hochsahen, trafen sich ihre Blicke wieder und beide schluckten. Vorsichtig trat Ataru näher. „Lum." „Darling." Auf einmal ging eine Seitenluke auf und Ten flog in das UFO hinein, Lums vorwitziger Cousin. „Lum-chan, ich..." Er verharrte in der Luft, als er die beiden in einer Beinahe-Umarmung sah. „Waaaaa....", schrie der kleine Oni-Junge auf und fiel in Ohnmacht. Abrupt lösten sie sich voneinander. Verdammt, mußte er jetzt auftauchen? dachten sie synchron.  
  
Lum nahm ein Tuch, das sie in kaltes Wasser getaucht hatte und legte es dem zitternden Ten auf die Stirn. „Er hat einen Schock erlitten, Darling", meinte sie besorgt. „Uh", murmelte Ataru geistesabwesend. Wenn Ten nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätten wir... „Darling, was ist mit dir?" Ihre Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Äh ... nichts...", stammelte er verwirrt. „Woran hast du denn gerade gedacht?"fragend sah das Oni-Mädchen zu ihm rüber. Ataru fühlte, wie er rot wurde und wich zurück. „An gar nichts!"rief er aus, „Und daran hab ich auch nicht gedacht!" Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, erstarrte Ataru entsetzt. Jetzt war es wieder an Lum in den schönsten Rottönen zu schillern. „Aber Darling", brachte sie hervor und fühlte sich ganz kribbelig. „Du denkst doch nicht etwas ... DARAN???" Ten, der gerade wieder das Bewußtsein erlangte, hörte dies und sackte wieder zusammen. „Jariten", schrie Lum entsetzt auf und versuchte wieder ihn wach zu bekommen, während Ataru das Ganze mit einem bösen Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
Einige Zeit später war der kleine Oni wieder auf den Beinen und musterte Ataru ungläubig. „Er hat Hörner, Lum-chan, genau wie wir." Dieser brummte mißmutig. „Du kannst aufhören, so überrascht zu sein! Ja, ich habe Hörner, na und?" Ten schnaubte auf. „Wer hat mit dir gesprochen, du Idiot! An uns sehen Hörner einfach gut aus, während sie bei dir nur pathetisch wirken." Lum wollte ihren Cousin gerade zurecht weisen, als sie die Energiewirbel um Ataru sah. „Dar...", begann sie, als aus seinen Händen Blitze direkt auf Ten zuschossen und ihn voll zappten. Diese entluden sich krachend und knockten den kleinen Oni aus. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, als Ataru klar wurde, was er eigentlich getan hatte. Er betrachtete erstaunt seine Hände. „Seit wann ... Lum, kannst du mir sagen, was mit mir geschieht? Was geht hier vor?" Schweigend betrachtete das Oni-Mädchen ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Darling", sagte sie schlicht.  
  
Währenddessen in Tomobiki: Cherry stand vor dem Haus der Moroboshis und betrachtete es ruhig. „Dunkle Dinge geschehen heute Nacht", murmelte der alte Mönch, „Furchtbares bahnt sich an." Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her und straffte sich schließlich. „Doch ich werde da sein und mit meiner großen, spirituellen Kraft das Schlimmste verhindern", rief er und hob seinen Stock. Wie aus dem Nichts fuhr ein Blitz aus dem Himmel herab und schlug seinen Stock ein. „...oder vielleicht doch nicht", sagte er und kippte um. Niemand in Tomobiki bemerkte diesen Vorfall und die Stadt schlummerte friedlich weiter, ohne zu ahnen, daß oben in den Sternen bereits ein dunkler Schatten aufgezogen war.  
  
------  
  
So, das wäre es für dieses Mal. Fortsetzung folgt. Bitte macht Rückmeldung, ob es euch gefallen hat, würde mich freuen. Saraton 


	4. Die Nacht im Ufo 4

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Danke für die Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Gleich vorweg, ich habe mit einer Bekannten geredet und vielleicht wird sie mir die Geschichte auf englisch übersetzen. Schauen wir mal. (Also in English, I have spoken to a friend and maybe it will become translated. We will see.) Das ist hier ist mal generell der vierte Teil und so, wie es aussieht, wird die Geschichte insgesamt (ist nur ein Verdacht) so an die 8 Teile haben. Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken... Somit bleibt mir nur noch zu wünschen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Saraton  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 4  
  
Ataru saß schweigend da und starrte vor sich hin. Lum musterte ihn besorgt, da er dies nun schon seit einer guten Stunde tat. „Darling?"begann sie vorsichtig. Dieser sah auf. „Was..." „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Sehe ich so aus?"knurrte er und wandte sich wieder ab. Das Oni-Mädchen sagte darauf nichts und unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie dachte an die biospektrale Untersuchung und die anderen Tests, die sie gemacht hatte, welche alle das gleiche Ergebnis brachten – daß die Hörner permanent waren und in seine Körperhaushalt integriert, so daß man sie nicht ohne weiteres entfernen konnte. Zudem war eine Art Kettenreaktion in Gang getreten, die noch weitere Veränderungen veranlaßten, unter anderen, daß ihm Fänge wuchsen, worüber Ataru ebenfalls nicht erfreut war. Lum fühlte sich schuldig. Armer Darling! Durch Restbestände ihrer Energie, die von ihren Blitzen stammten, war die Umwandlung erst in Gang gekommen. Alles wegen dieses blöden Essens.... Ataru war aufgesprungen. „Warum ich? Warum immer ich?"flüsterte er und sank wieder zu Boden. Das Oni-Mädchen fühlte seinen Blick auf ihrer Haut brennen. Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid", hauchte sie, während ihr eine Träne hinunterlief. Lum wußte nicht, was sie noch sagen konnte. Der Blick des aufgebrachten Jungen milderte sich, als er das sah. Ataru beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Lum!" Überrascht sah diese auf und verharrte. Er rutschte langsam näher an das Oni-Mädchen, das ihn abwartend ansah. „Ja, ich bin wütend gewesen und muß das Ganze noch verarbeiten, aber..." Ataru stockte und sprach nicht weiter, sah sie einfach nur an. Lums Wangen färbten sich rot. „Dar...ling?" Ihr war wieder so warum zumute und sie hielt die Luft an, als er sie an den Schultern packte und langsam zu sich zog. Lum schloß die Augen in Erwartung eines Kusses, der nie kam. Plötzlich verharrte Ataru und sie öffnete verwundert ihre Augen. „Was ist denn.....?" „LAMU?"erklang eine vertraute Stimme und brachte das Oni-Mädchen zum Erstarren. Sie schluckte und drehte sich langsam um. „Mutter?" Ataru und Lum saßen mit hochroten Gesichtern nebeneinander, während Ten seiner „Tante"etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Die zwei schluckten, als sie sahen, wie deren Auge größer wurden und sie erschrocken ihre Hand vor den Mund legte. „Lum", flüsterte Ataru, „was erzählt dein dämlicher Cousin gerade deiner Mutter?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Darling", erwiderte sie ebenso leise, „aber soweit ich das sehe, nichts...." Ein strenger Blick von ihrer Mutter brachte das Oni-Mädchen zum Verstummen. Mrs Invader stand auf. Sie sagte etwas zu Ataru, doch als der sie nur verständnislos ansah, seufzte sie leise auf. Schließlich nahm Lum's Mutter ein seltsames Gerät, das aussah, wie ein Stern, der aus lauter Dreiecken bestand, auf und heftete es ihm an die Brust. „Verstehst du mich jetzt, Schwiegersohn?"fragte sie. Dieser nickte. „Ja." „Gut, denn ich hätte an euch beide ... einige Fragen!"Die Stimme von Mrs. Invader erhielt einen Tonfall, der sie in Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. Ten, der hinter ihr schwebte, grinste nur gehässig.  
  
Währenddessen im Haus der Moroboshis. Mr. Invader wälzte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite. „Nein, Gnade, nicht Schatz!"Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Der riesenhafte Oni-Chef sah sich vorsichtig um. „Sie ist nicht da. Puh, einen Moment lang habe ich geglaubt, ..." Er dachte an den Alptraum, der ihn geweckt hatte. Seine Frau war aufgetaucht und sie war sehr wütend auf ihn gewesen. Sehr wütend! Mr. Invader straffte sich. „Ich bin doch ein Mann, wovor sollte ich denn Angst haben?" Plötzlich krachte etwas und er schrak zusammen. „Was..."Blaß sah er, daß eines der Bücherregale im Zimmer zusammengebrochen war, ohne Grund und der Oni fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde. „Das ist ein Omen – und kein gutes", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Langsam stand der Oni-Chef auf und sah aus dem Fenster, direkt in den Sternenhimmel. Ob sie wohl tatsächlich...? Lange stand er so da und blickte in die Ferne.  
  
---------------  
  
„NANI?"Ataru war aufgesprungen und starrte Mrs. Invader fassungslos an. Lum schillerte in allen Rottönen und war sprachlos. Ten hingegen war am Boden aufgeklatscht und wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Die einzige Person, die scheinbar ungerührt im Raum stand und auf eine Antwort wartete, war Lum's Mutter. „Ist an meiner Frage denn etwas nicht klar? Oder arbeitet der Übersetzer nicht richtig?" Sie sah ihre Tochter an. „Was hast du , Kind? Ich will das doch nur wissen, weil es einige Sachen leichter erklären würde. Also, seit wann schlaft ihr miteinander?!" Das Oni-Mädchen schnappte nach Luft und ihr Gesicht wurde noch dünkler. „Mama, wie kannst Du nur so ... etwas denken?"brachte diese nur mühsam hervor. Ataru, der bei der erneuten Frage vornüber aufs Gesicht gefallen war, erhob sich. „Es war nichts, gar nichts! Lum und ich haben nichts Unrechtes getan!" „Das glaube ich euch doch." Ungläubig nahmen die jungen Leute diese Meldung zur Kenntnis. „Ihr seid doch schließlich miteinander liiert, deswegen ist es weder unrecht noch unstatthaft..." Lum und Ataru kippten beide um. „...aber ich möchte wissen, ob ihr es getan habt." Mrs. Invader blickte zu ihnen hinunter. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Was macht ihr da am Boden?" Diese sahen sich an und seufzten gemeinsam auf. Das wird eine lange Nacht werden. Dabei wollte ich doch nur etwas schlafen, ging es Ataru Moroboshi durch den Kopf.  
  
Zwei Stunden später, etwa 4 Uhr morgens japanischer Zeit: Ataru konnte die Augen fast nicht mehr offen halten und wankte leicht. „Darling?" Lum stützte ihn kurz und sah ihm besorgt in die Augen. „Du gehörst ins Bett!" Er stöhnte auf. „Wenn ich das so einfach tun könnte... Solange deine Mutter das von uns glaubt, werde ich nicht die Ruhe habe zu schlafen", meinte er müde. Beide wandten den Blick zu Mrs. Invader, die abseits von ihnen stand und etwas mit Ten besprach. Dieser nickte schließlich und flog davon zu einer der Luken des UFO's und verschwand durch diese. Nach einigen Minuten tauchte er wieder auf, ein dickes, schwer wirkendes Buch in den Händen. Langsam flog das Oni-Kind zu seiner „Tante"und diese nahm es ihm ab. Danach wandte sie sich wieder Lum und Ataru zu. „Jetzt werdet ihr es nicht mehr abstreiten können. Ich habe hier den Beweis", sagte Mrs. Invader triumphierend und deutete auf das Buch.  
  
Mr. Moroboshi sah zu dem riesenhaften Oni-Chef auf und prostete ihm zu. Der erwiderte die Geste und trank seine Sake-Schale in einem Zug leer. Die beiden saßen am Dach des Moroboshi-Hauses und ließen es sich gut gehen.  
  
Sie waren schon leicht betrunken und in sehr ausgelassener Stimmung. Lums Vater, der nach dem Alptraum nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, war in der Küche über dem, nach Essen suchenden Moroboshi-Senior gestolpert. Daraufhin hatten sie spontan beschlossen ein gemeinsames Gelage zu machen. „Ich sage Dir, Frauen sind die Wurzel allen Übels", donnerte er gerade, „du mußt dir vorstellen, ich bin Herr über eine der größten Kriegsflotten in diesem Universum und was ist? Meine eigene Frau wagt es, mich so schmählich zu behandeln." Atarus Vater nickte zu diesen Worten. „Uh, uh, ich kann mir vorstellen, daß dies unangenehm ist..." „Unangenehme? Grausam...." Mr. Invader schwankte kurz und sah aus, als ob er gleich anfangen würde zu toben. Moroboshi winkte ihm beruhigend zu. „Aber, aber, reg dich doch nicht auf, trink lieber noch etwas. Es ist genug Sake da, um alle Frauen der Welt zu vergessen." Der Oni blickte den Erdenmenschen an und nickte. „Du hast ja recht." Er setzte sich wieder. „Laß uns feiern." „Jawohl!" Trotz des Zuspruches hatte Mr. Moroboshi ein Gefühl nahenden Unheils und blickte einen Moment lang sehr besorgt drein. Ach was, ich muß mich irren, Ataru hat in letzter Zeit nichts angestellt. Danach fingen die zwei so unterschiedlichen Gesprächspartner erst so richtig zu trinken an.  
  
Ende des 4.Kapitels Fortsetzung folgt!!! 


	5. Die Nacht im Ufo 5

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Und es geht weiter... Tja, die Geschichte wird im Ganzen 7 Teile haben, hier ist der fünfte. Wahrscheinlich wird diese und meine andere Urusei-Yatsura Story (genug!) ebenfalls übersetzt.  
  
( Also in English, maybe with a little luck this story and (enough!) my other Urusei-Yatsura story will be translated. )  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen....  
  
Saraton  
  
Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken... Somit bleibt mir nur noch zu wünschen:  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 5  
  
Lum und Ataru blickten verständnislos auf das rätselhafte Buch in den Händen von Mrs. Invader. „Was meint sie denn damit schon wieder?"raunte er dem Oni-Mädchen zu. „Keine Ahnung, Darling", erwiderte sie ebenso leise. „Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?"Lums Mutter funkelte die beiden an. „Natürlich!"riefen sie synchron. „Gut", stellte Mrs. Invader zerstreut fest. „Wo war ich noch stehen geblieben? – Ach ja, beim Buch!" Sie schlug es auf und begann laut vorzulesen.  
  
„Was durchaus selten, aber doch geschehen kann, durch sogenannte Fremdkontakte, ist, daß die eine Art von der anderen überdeckt wird. Das heißt, daß bei zwei verschiedenen Rassen, wenn diese sexuelle Kontakte miteinander gehabt haben ...."- Bei diesen Worten erstarrten die jungen Leute abrupt. – „... kann die DNS der aggressiveren Rasse sich durchsetzen und so eine Umwandlung bei der anderen bewirken. Dies ist eine der seltensten Arten von Anpassung an den Partner. Dieser Prozeß wird größtenteils soweit bekannt, ausschließlich durch sexuelle Kontakte übertragen. Vorzugsweise geschieht dies bei Bewohnern von Urusei, den aggressiven Oni ..."Bei diesem Eintrag schnaubten Lum und ihre Mutter zugleich auf. „... und den Satyrern."  
  
Mrs. Invader sah vom Buch auf und musterte die beiden. „Nun?" „Mutter, auch wenn das in diesem Buch steht, so haben Darling und ich noch nicht..." Sie brach ab und errötete, während er ihr einen schiefen Blick zuwarf. Noch nicht? Hat sie etwa daran gedacht? schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und er schluckte. Es war still im Raum geworden, als sie plötzlich einen Aufprall hörten. Ten war zu Boden gestürzt, sein Gesicht in einem entsetzen Ausdruck eingefroren. „Lum-chan und dieser Idiot haben... ... ooohh" Das war zuviel für den kleinen Oni und er wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Es herrschte Stille im Ufo. Niemand sagte etwas. Ten lag auf dem Bett von Lum, mit einem kalten Tuch auf der Stirn und war noch immer ohnmächtig. Lum und Ataru saßen einander abgewandt da und versuchten einander nicht anzusehen, was ihnen aber nicht ganz gelang, da sie beide aber immer wieder den Blick zum anderen huschen ließen. Mrs. Invader nahm dies belustigt zur Kenntnis. „Die jungen Leute heutzutage..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stutzte. „Da fällt mir ja ein..." Die ältere Oni wandte sich an ihre Tochter. „Lum, hast du vielleicht deinen Vater irgendwo gesehen? Ich bin ja hergekommen um ihn zurückzuholen...."  
  
Währenddessen bei Moroboshi-Haus: Die beiden Männer waren schon mehr als nur angeheitert, eine große Anzahl von leeren Sake-Flaschen stand und lag um sie herum. „...und du mußt dir vorstellen, als wir diese verdammte Raumschlacht gegen die Leute von Procktor 4 geführt haben, wollte meine Frau doch tatsächlich, daß ich abdrehen und sie nach Riegel 8 bringen sollte, weil sie einen Termin beim Friseur hatte! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" „Oh", Moroboshi Senior nickte anteilsvoll. „Und was hast du dann getan?"fragte er neugierig. Der Oni seufzte auf. „Die Schlacht abgebrochen, etwas von „strategischem Rückzug bevor der Feind seine Reserven ins Feld führt"geredet und bin nach Riegel 8 geflogen." „Oh." Die beiden sahen einander an. „Dieses verdammte Weibsbild", heulte Mr. Invader auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas trinken, huh", forderte ihn der andere auf. „Das ist die Idee", grollte Lums Vater, „hab ich dir schon erzählt, was meine verrückte Frau während der Nebula Feldzüge verlangt hat?"  
  
Indessen in Lum's Ufo: Immer größere und stärkere Blitze begannen sich um Mrs. Invader zu bilden. Je länger sie dem Gespräch der beiden Männer auf dem Bildschirm lauschte, desto grimmiger wurde ihr Gesicht. Ataru wirkte besorgt, da er wußte, daß es in der Natur der Oni lag übertrieben auf gewisse Streßsituationen zu reagieren. Das ist nicht gut... Er starrte auf den Bildschirm, wo sein Vater und Mr. Invader zu sehen waren, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Und die beiden wissen nicht einmal, daß sie belauscht werden, aaarrrggh... Ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, als er einige der Gesprächsfetzen auffing. „...hat doch dieses dumme Weibsstück...."„...hätte ich ihr schon längst zeigen sollen, wer der Herr im Haus ist..." So ging es in einem fort. Lum und Ataru sahen einander an und verzogen die Gesichter. Da schaufelt sich jemand sein eigenes Grab, dachte der Junge düster.  
  
Das Haus der Moroboshi's - am Dach: „...und ich sage dir eines, daß sie nicht zu mir zurückkommen kann und wenn sie auf allen vieren dahergekrochen kommt."Der Oni-Chef schwankte leicht. „Sie muß begreifen, wer das Sagen hat", donnerte er weiter. Ataru's Vater nickte nur, jedoch war die ganze Zeit ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Nacken. Ich muß mich irren, da ist ja niemand.  
  
Wieder in Lum's Ufo: Auch das Oni-Mädchen wirkte jetzt besorgt, als sie zu ihrer Mutter sah. Mama ist wirklich wütend, was mache ich bloß? Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als Mrs. Invader einen lauten Schrei ausstieß. „Das wird er mir büßen!!!" Nach diesen Worten stürmte sie zu einer der Luken, während sie ein Funkgerät aus einer Seitentasche zog. „Schlachtenkreuzer Tigereyes, gehen Sie längsseits, ich komme an Bord", fauchte die Oni ins Gerät. Danach war sie auch schon durch die Luke entschwunden. „Lum." Ataru sah das Oni-Mädchen groß an. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Das hört sich nicht gut an...." Sie nickte. „Sehen, daß wir aus der Schußlinie des Kreuzers kommen. Wenn Mutter einmal wütend wird..." Er schluckte und wurde blaß. „Darling, ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe! Folg' mir!"rief Lum und stürmte zu den Pilotensitzen ihres Raumschiffes.  
  
----------  
  
„Zielerfassung aktiviert, Objekte in optimaler Schußweite, Madame." Mrs. Invader lächelte grausam, als ihr der Captain des Schlachtenkreuzers diese Meldung machte. „Hauptgeschütze fertig machen zum Feuern", befahl sie kalt. Dem Captain trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn und er schluckte. Immerhin befahl sie ihm auf den Boß zu schießen. Doch als der Oni in die unheimlich leuchtenden Augen von Mrs. Invader sah, befand er, daß es besser sei diesen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Der Captain nickte. „Zu Befehl." Indessen war am Hauptbildschirm die beiden „Zielobjekte"zu sehen, die weiter feierten ohne zu ahnen, daß sich über ihnen das Verhängnis zusammen braute. Das Lächeln von Lum's Mutter verstärkte sich, während sie ihrem Mann und Mr. Moroboshi bei deren Gelage zusah. „Bald wirst du es bereuen so über mich gesprochen zu haben", flüsterte sie zufrieden.  
  
„Ich habe genug von diesem Gepoltere", donnerte Atarus Mutter zum Dach hinauf und funkelte ihren Gatten wütend an. Der versuchte sich hinter dem Rücken des riesenhaften Onis zu verstecken. Dieser machte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht und schwieg. „Pah, Männer", schloß sie verachtungsvoll. „Ich gehe jetzt eine Runde spazieren und wenn ich zurückkomme, möchte ich dich nicht mehr auf dem Dach sehen!" Danach wandte sie sich ab und ging los. Mr. Moroboshi atmete erleichtert aus. „Sie war wirklich wütend", stellte er fest, während Mr. Invader nur nickte.  
  
„Und was jetzt?" Der Mensch straffte sich. „Wir feiern natürlich weiter, ich werde mir doch von meiner Frau doch nichts vorschreiben lassen", fuhr er auf. „Genau", stimmt ihm der Oni-Chef gröhlend zu. So machten die beiden weiter und begannen aufs Neue zu trinken.  
  
Ataru sah Lum nervös zu, während sie die Energiereaktoren ihres Ufos hochfuhr. „Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann?"fragte er sie. Das Oni-Mädchen sah kurz von den Kontrollen auf. „Bleib auf deinem Sitz und schnall dich an. Ich werde dir dann die ..." Sie brach ab und erstarrte. „Ten, er liegt noch auf meinem Bett." Ataru seufzte auf. „Schon gut, ich hole ihn", sagte er und sprang auf. „Wohin soll ich ihn bringen?" „Rechts neben meinem Bett ist eine Luke, daneben befindet sich eine Rettungskapsel, die relativ sicher sein sollte, aber beeile dich, der Hyperraumsprung wird gleich eingeleitet." „Alles klar." Ataru lief los, während er sich im Geheimen fragte, warum er das tat. Lum wandte sich wieder den Apparaturen zu und machte weiter.  
  
„Hauptgeschütze feuerbereit", kam die Meldung. Mrs. Invader nickte. „Gut, also dann .... FEUER!!!"befahl sie und sah ein letztes Mal auf den Bildschirm. Die Schiffsgeschütze erwachten zum Leben und große Mengen geballter Energie schossen aus ihnen hervor, direkt auf den Wohnsitz der Moroboshis zu.  
  
------------  
  
Ende des 5. Teiles, Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Das war es für heute, weiteres folgt, laßt euch einfach überraschen. Saraton 


	6. Die Nacht im Ufo 6

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Teil 6 von 7 ist da. Langsam nähern wir uns ja dem Ende der Story. Ganz im Geheimen – ganz unter uns – Teil 7 wäre zwar schon fertig, aber ich muß ihn noch überarbeiten, danach kommt er jedoch umgehend ins Netz. Weitere Urusei- Yatsura Geschichten sind in Planung, aber da ich meistens an mehreren Dingen gleichzeitig schreibe könnte es ein wenig dauern. Also kann ich nur noch beim Lesen dieses Kapitels viel Spaß wünschen.  
  
Saraton  
  
Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken... Somit bleibt mir nur noch zu wünschen:  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 6  
  
Langsam kam Lum wieder zu sich. „Autsch..." Sie schüttelte noch leicht benommen den Kopf. „Was ist..." Dann kam ihr die Erinnerung wieder und sie sprang abrupt auf. „Darling!" Als das Oni-Mädchen sich nach hinten drehte, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Ataru lag regungslos am Boden, während sich eine Blutlache um ihn bildete. „Oh, mein ..." Lum raste zu dem ohnmächtigen Jungen und beugte sich über ihn. Sie tastete Ataru vorsichtig ab und fand schließlich die Ursache für das viele Blut. Ein etwas tieferer Schnitt an seinem linken Arm war dafür verantwortlich, zudem hatte er eine riesige Beule am Kopf, ansonsten fehlte ihm jedoch nichts. Darling ist hart im Nehmen, dachte Lum erleichtert und machte sich daran seine Wunden zu versorgen.  
  
Zwei Stunden später: Als Ataru seine Augen aufschlug und sich verwirrt aufsetzte, erwachte auch Lum dadurch, da sie neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Die beiden lagen auf ihrem tigergemusterten Bett und seine Wangen röteten sich, als ihm das bewußt wurde. „Lum? Was..." Das Oni-Mädchen errötete ebenfalls. „Darling, es ist nicht so..." Sie stockte und senkte verlegen den Blick. Er griff mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick an seinen Kopf. „Autsch, Uugg,.." Ataru befühlte die Beule an seinem Schädel und seufzte schließlich auf. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres abbekommen. „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich weiß noch, daß ich Ten in die Kapsel gesteckt habe, dann wurde alles dunkel um mich", sagte Ataru matt. Lum nickte. „Du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen, Darling. Zudem hast du noch eine Wunde am linken Arm. Das muß geschehen sein, als wir in den Hyperraum gesprungen sind. Die Energiewellen der Hauptgeschütze haben uns wohl doch noch erreicht." „Aha." Sie griff vorsichtig nach seinem Arm und musterte kritisch den Verband. „Du mußt dich noch ein wenig schonen, ansonsten solltest du keine Schwierigkeiten haben." Er seufzte erneut auf. „Wo ist eigentlich Ten? Nicht, daß ich ihn vermissen würde, aber immerhin habe ich mich seinetwegen verletzt." Lum lächelte. „Er ist in Sicherheit und mit der Notkapsel unterwegs nach Hause. Beim Sprung in den Hyperraum wurde die Notfallsequenz aktiviert und die Kapsel abgeschossen." Ataru lachte auf, brach jedoch ab, als er in das Gesicht des Oni-Mädchen sah. „Ja, ich freue mich, daß wir diese kleine Pest los sind", stellte er trotzig fest. Lum schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht..." Sie zögerte kurz. „Da gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen solltest, Darling." Mißtrauisch kniff dieser die Augen zusammen. „Ja?" „Eigentlich sind es mehrere Sachen", begann sie umständlich, während ihn langsam ein ungutes Gefühl überkam. „Lum! Sag schon was los ist!" Die Oni schluckte kurz. „Also zu aller erst: Beim Sprung in den Hyperraum ist der Antrieb meines UFO's beschädigt worden. Das habe ich aber erst jetzt bemerkt." Lum atmete aus. „Im Moment kreisen wir als Satellit um den Erdenmond." „WAS???"unterbrach Ataru sie, „...und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?" „Es ist nicht so schlimm, Darling", fuhr sie hastig fort, „ich habe bereits den galaktischen Abschleppdienst verständigt..." „Dann ist es ja gut", erleichtert atmete er aus. „An und für sich schon, aber da sie im Moment so viel zu tun haben, können sie erst in einer Woche kommen." „In einer Woche?"kickste Ataru auf. „Das ist nicht so schlimm. Unsere Umlaufbahn ist stabil und alles andere in meinem UFO ist voll funktionstüchtig. Uns kann also nichts geschehen..." Lums Stimme verklang. „Darling?" Der Junge legte seinen Kopf in die Arme. „Lum, was sollen wir in dieser Woche essen? Du weißt, daß außerirdisches Essen bei mir meist irgendwelche seltsamen Reaktionen hervorruft." Als er aufsah, wurden auch die zwei Hörner auf seiner Stirn wieder sichtbar und die Fangzähne in seinem Mund blitzten auf. Das Oni-Mädchen errötete wieder. Er sieht so gut aus... Sie faßte sich und sprach ruhig weiter. „Wir könnten ja... beim Milchstraßenessenszustelldienst bestellen..." Kaum hatte Lum das gesagt, legte sie sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Ataru starrte mit großen Augen auf das Oni-Mädchen. Diese wich etwas zurück. „Darling, es ist kein Grund böse zu..." Lum stockte, als er den Kopf zurücklegte und schallend zu lachen begann. Nach einigen Minuten hatte der Junge sich wieder beruhigt und wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. „Sag, bei der Gelegenheit, weißt du, was mit unseren Vätern geschehen ist?"  
  
Die Leute der Nachbarschaft standen vor dem großen, rauchenden Krater, wo einst das Haus der Moroboshis gestanden hatte. Zwei ältere Damen kümmerten sich um die zusammengebrochene Mrs. Moroboshi und sprachen ihr gut zu, zumindest versuchten sie es. „Ach, Mrs. Moroboshi, das wird schon wieder. So ein Haus kann man doch bald wieder aufbauen", sagte die eine. „Genau, das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, daß es kaputt gegangen ist", meinte die andere und brachte damit Atarus Mutter noch mehr zum Schluchzen.  
  
Mrs. Onno warf ihrer Freundin, Mrs. Kanuchi, einen strafenden Blick zu. „Aber hören sie doch auf zu weinen, ihren Mann werden wir ganz sicher noch finden", begann Mrs. Onno wieder ihre Tröstungsversuche. „Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Und in Ihrem Alter dürfte es kein Problem dürfte es kein Problem sein wieder zu heiraten, wenn die Trauerzeit vorbei ist, fügte Mrs. Kanuchi helfend hinzu. Das war zu viel. Mrs. Moroboshi stieß einen weiteren Klageschrei aus und warf sich zu Boden. „Warum? Warum nur?"brachte sie schluchzend hervor. Indessen hatte Mrs. Onno ihre unnütze Freundin weg geschleift und kam gerade zurück, als die Menge aufschrie. Ein gigantisch, tigerartig gestreiftes Raumschiff erschien am Himmel, senkte sich langsam herab – als man dessen angesichtig wurde, verharrten die Anwesenden vor Furcht. Davon ging ein Hauch der Bedrohung aus und man konnte gefährlich aussehende Geschützkuppeln erkennen, die genau in Richtung der Menge gerichtet waren. Die Leute schrieen wieder auf und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke rannten sie panisch los. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute stand nur noch Atarus Mutter vor dem rauchenden Krater und blickte zu dem Raumschiff hinauf. Eine einzelne Gestalt löste sich von diesem und flog zu ihr hinunter. Es war Lums Mutter, die mit schuldbewußtem Blick auf das Loch im Boden starrte. Sie sagte etwas Unverständliches zu Mrs. Moroboshi, die jedoch nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln konnte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe sie nicht", entgegnete sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Mrs. Invader nickte und griff in eine Seitentasche ihres Gewandes. Sie heftete ihr schließlich eine Art Medaille ans Gewand. „Verstehst du mich jetzt?"fragte sie. „Ja", bestätigte die Erdenfrau. Danach sahen die beiden auf den rauchenden Krater und fielen sich weinend in die Arme.  
  
Währenddessen am Grund des Kraters: Plötzlich begann sich etwas unter den Trümmerstücken zu regen. Langsam schoben sich zwei zerschlagene Gestalten aus der Asche ins Freie. „Das war knapp", brachte Mr. Moroboshi mühsam hervor. „Ja, das war es - sehr knapp", bestätigte ihm der zerschunden Oni-Chef. „Was bei allen Raumteufeln war das?"grollte Mr. Invader. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, hätte ich schwören können, daß uns eine volle Breitseite eines Schlachtenkreuzers erwischt hat." „Tatsächlich?" Der Erdenmensch musterte sein Gegenüber, während er sich seine zurechtbog. „Nun, wie auch immer, wir sollten sehen, daß wir hier heraus...." „Onata!" „Schatz!" Ertönten zwei, ihnen wohlbekannte Stimmen. Sie sahen hinauf und starrten verblüfft auf ihre Ehefrauen. Da standen Mrs. Moroboshi und Mrs. Invader nebeneinander mit tränenüberströmten Gesichtern am Rande des Kraters und blickten ungläubig zu ihnen hinunter. Danach sprangen sie einfach hinein und warfen sich ihren Männern in die Arme. „Du lebst Schatz!", rief Atarus Mutter aus und drückte ihren Gatten an sich. Man hörte Knochen knirschen und knacken. „Das ist ... schön, aber könntest du etwas weniger fest drücken?"stieß dieser mit tränenden Augen hervor. „Oh, verzeih", sagte sie und ließ ihn los. Daraufhin verlor er das Gleichgewicht und krachte zu Boden. Mrs. Moroboshi hockte sich glücklich zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser lag mit verdrehten Augen am Boden und zuckte ab und zu mit dem linken Fuß, was sie nicht weiter störte, da sie ihn schon öfters in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte, meistens nach ihren Ehestreitigkeiten, wenn sie ihn in einem Wutanfall mit irgend einem Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte – mehr als einmal. Währenddessen saß Lums Vater mit ungläubigem Gesicht da und hielt seine schluchzende Frau im Arm. „Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?"fragte er ungläubig. „Natürlich, du großer Idiot." Die Oni faßte sich wieder. „Ach ja, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen ... Liebling." Dieser schluckte, als er den speziellen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Äh, ja?" Mrs. Invader begann zuckersüß zu lächeln und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: „Da geht es um ein oder zwei Sachen, die du gesagt hast ..." Ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. „...wie war das noch mit „diesem verrückten, eingebildeten Weibsstück"?" Er versuchte noch zu fliehen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht entkommen." Die Moroboshis sahen nur stumm zu, wie Lum's Vater von dem Vater aller Blitze getroffen wurde. Als der Oni-Chef rauchend und mit verdrehten Augen auf dem Boden lag, nickte Mrs. Invader zufrieden. „Jetzt sind wir quitt, Liebling." Cherry, der das Ganze vom Rand des Kraters aus beobachtet hatte, nickte nur bekräftigend. „Es ist Schicksal", stellte er lakonisch fest.  
  
Indessen schaltete Lum gerade den Bildschirm aus, wo sie und Ataru das Ganze mit angesehen hatten. „Es ist also alles beim Alten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ob sie jemals erwachsen werden?" Die beiden lachten fröhlich auf und das Oni-Mädchen warf ihm einen heimlichen Blick zu. Seine Laune ist besser geworden... Sie beschloß einen Vorstoß zu machen. „Darling?" „Hmh?" „Es ist doch schon einige Zeit vergangen und wir sollten etwas ... essen." Lum sah ihn an um zu sehen, wie er reagierte. Ataru stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da und wartete, daß sie fortfuhr. „Das heißt ... wir sollten etwas zu essen bestellen", beendete er den Satz für sie. Ataru seufzte auf. „In Ordnung, dann bestell uns etwas, Lum, aber sollte dieses Mal was passieren, dann...." Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Danach hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf. „Aber heute werde ich mir meine gute Laune nicht verderben lassen." Ataru grinste gemein. „Weißt du, dieses Mal können meine Eltern nicht sagen, daß ich an allem Schuld sei." Das Oni-Mädchen mußte ebenfalls lächeln. „Also, dann bestell' ich jetzt, Darling", sagte sie und machte sich an die Ausführung. „Ja, mach nur", schloß Ataru das Gespräch ab, während er sich insgeheim fragte, ob das Ganze wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Einmal sollte doch nichts Schlimmes geschehen und in normalen Bahnen verlaufen können, versuchte der Junge sich selber zu beruhigen. Und warum nicht dieses Mal....  
  
-----------  
  
Ende des 6. Teiles. Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Saraton 


	7. Die Nacht im Ufo 7

Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Geschafft. Das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte ist da. Damit wäre „die Nacht im UFO"komplett, was mich ziemlich freut. Das einzige, was mir zum kompletten Glück noch fehlt wären ein paar Reviews, wie die Geschichte denn gefallen hat. Damit bleibt mir nur noch eines übrig zu wünschen: nämlich viel Spaß beim Lesen der Story. Noch eines, die Geschichte hat auch einen Epilog, der angehängt ist und ich glaube, ihr solltet ihn nicht verpassen. g  
  
Saraton  
  
Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „"sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken... Somit bleibt mir nur noch zu wünschen:  
  
Die Nacht im UFO – Kapitel 7  
  
Knurz Yknadyr war frustriert. Der Bote des Milchstraßenessenszustelldienstes starrte auf die Bestellung der Kundin. Er schüttelte seine Tentakel durch und kratzte sich mit einer davon auf seinem Kopf. „Das ist eine sehr schwierige Bestellung!"stellte der Rigelaner fest. „Nur Sachen, die ein Erdenmensch verträgt und als Nachtisch möchte sie etwas typisch Terranisches. Ojojoj, woher soll ich so was besorgen?" Der Bote seufzte auf. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als auf diesen Hinterwäldlerplaneten zu fliegen und dort etwas Dementsprechendes zu besorgen. Grummelnd machte sich Knurz auf den Weg. „Immer diese Sonderwünsche...", murmelte er dabei vor sich hin.  
  
Währenddessen hatten Lum und Ataru es sich im UFO gemütlich gemacht. Die beiden saßen auf dem Bett und sahen fern. „Intergalaktisches Fernsehen hat etwas", meinte er grinsend zu dem Oni- Mädchen. Sie sahen sich gerade eine venusianische Talkshow an, die sich darum drehte, daß sich einige hysterisch wirkende blauhäutige Mädchen den Bewohnern des Mars unstatthaftes und rüpelhaftes Benehmen vorwarfen. Man hatte jedoch auch eine Delegation von Marsianern eingeladen, die natürlich nicht erfreut waren so bezeichnet zu werden. So entstand die schönste Prügelei unter den Anwesenden, wobei der Moderator am meisten abbekam, da ihn beide Seiten verdroschen. „Aber Darling", stellte Lum lächelnd fest, wobei sie sich ein wenig an ihn anlehnte. Ataru stutzte kurz, nahm das Ganze jedoch ruhig hin. So sahen die beiden weiter fern und warteten auf die Ankunft des Essens.  
  
„Ich habe sie gefragt, wieviel das kostet", Knurz hielt ein Glas mit dunkelblau gefärbtem Inhalt in einer seiner Tentakel und blickte irrtiert zu dem erstarrten Supermarktverkäufer. Der stand mit geöffnetem Mund da und rührte sich nicht. Ein älteres Ehepaar, das gerade beim Markt vorbeiging und in die Auslage des Geschäftes sah, verharrte ebenfalls kurz. „Sieh mal, Schatz", sagte die ältere Dame zu ihrem Mann, „ein blauer Oktopus, der einkaufen geht!" Dieser schnaubte nur auf und zog seine Frau mit sich. „Das kommt davon, daß wir in diesen verrückten Ort gezogen sind, Tomobiki, pah!"grollte er. Inzwischen hatte der Rigelaner die Geduld verloren. Er legte etwas von der komischen Menschenwährung auf den Tisch und nahm das Glas mit. „So, jetzt hätten wir auch noch das terranische Gericht!"meinte er zufrieden. Da Knurz die menschliche Schrift nicht lesen konnte, hatte er einfach etwas nach Verdacht genommen. „Es wird schon passen..." Knurz sah auf das Etikett und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für eine seltsame Schrift." Hätte er diese lesen können, wäre ihm das Wort „Plaumenmus"ins Auge gestoßen. Dann ging er zu seinem Raumschiff um endlich seine Bestellung abzuliefern. Ataru warf heimlich einen Seitenblick zu Lum, die noch immer an ihn gelehnt fern sah. Eigentlich ist das so doch ganz nett, mußte er sich selber eingestehen. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihre Blicke sich trafen, wurde Ataru rot. Er wandte sich hastig ab, doch Lum hatte seine Reaktion bemerkt. „Darling?" Der Junge schluckte und wagte es nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Sein Herz raste. Doch bevor Lum weiter sprechen konnte, erklang ein vertrautes Signal. „Da muß jemand an der Luke sein", sagte er schnell, „Wahrscheinlich ist es das Essen." „Ja, du dürftest recht haben, ich werde es holen gehen." Das Oni-Mädchen klang enttäuscht. Schließlich stand sie auf und flog zur Luke. Ataru sah ihr nach und atmete aus. „Was ist los mit mir? Seit wann benehme ich mich wie ein verliebter Erstklässler?" Er schüttelte sich um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch es half nichts. Dieses eigenartige Gefühl blieb bestehen und er schluckte. „Was mache ich nur?"  
  
Es war ein vertrauter Anblick. Die meisten Sachen kannte Ataru schon vom letzten Essen und fühlte sich darum ein wenig sicherer. Noch war er ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht und versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch Lum war es aufgefallen und verstohlen blickte sie zu ihm. Was hat er denn? Ich bin mir sicher... Ihre Gedanken stockten. Er hat mich heimlich so seltsam angesehen, oh ...? Sie räusperte sich. „Es ist angerichtet, Darling, wir können beginnen." „Äh, ja, gut." Gemeinsam begannen sie zu essen. Das Oni-Mädchen war in Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache und so fiel ihr das Glas mit dem Pflaumenmuß nicht besonders auf. Als sie einen Löffel davon nahm, stutzte sie kurz. Dieser Geschmack kommt mir bekannt vor. Lum betrachtete das Etikett des Glases und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, nein, Darl..." Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, fertig zu sprechen, da die Wirkung des Mußes auf ihren Organismus einsetzte. Normalerweise vertrugen Oni die Nahrungsmittel der Erde ohne Probleme, da gab es nur eine einzige Ausnahmen: Pflaumen. Diese hatten auf sie eine schlimmere Wirkung als Alkohol und in Mußform mit Zucker... „Hick." Ataru sah auf und blickte überrascht in die glasig wirkenden Augen des Oni- Mädchens. „Lum?" Diese kicherte und kippte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug hinunter. Seine Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls, als er den Text der Beschriftung las. „Uh,oh,..." Sie sackte plötzlich zusammen und glitt zu Boden. Er beugte sich über sie. „Lum, alles in Ordnung?" „HICK!" Das Mädchen schlug ihre Augen wieder auf und fing an verliebt zu lächeln. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie schien von innen heraus zu glühen. „Daaarliiiing!" Ataru schluckte. „Lum, du bist ja total betrunken!" Diese kicherte wieder und verzog das Gesicht. „Hast du mich überhaupt noch lieb...?" „Was?"stieß er überrascht hervor. Sie verzog das Gesicht und schluckte. „Du, du hast mich nicht lieb, waahh." Danach fing sie an hemmungslos zu flennen. Ataru, dem das zuviel wurde, schüttelte sie leicht. „Hör auf zu weinen, ich hab dich doch lieb!"und erstarrte. Was habe ich da gerade gesagt? Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Darling? Du hast mich wirklich lieb? Ohh!" Das Oni-Mädchen stand abrupt auf und warf ihn dabei um. „Hick."  
  
Lum schwankte leicht, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es stehenzubleiben. Er wich langsam zurück, als er den seltsamen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah. „Darling?"flüsterte sie sanft und trat einen Schritt vor.  
  
Indessen: Lum's Mutter saß verlegen vor den Moroboshis und servierte ihnen Tee. Ihr Mann saß leicht grummelnd neben ihr. Sie befanden sich an Bord des Schlachtenkreuzers „Tigereyes"in den Räumlichkeiten der Invaders. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", stellte sie mit einem bedauernden Lächeln fest.  
  
„Das mit Ihrem Haus war so nicht gedacht, ich wollte eigentlich nur meinem Mann eine Lektion erteilen...." Der schnaubte auf. „Eine Lektion? Du hast mit den verdammten Schiffsgeschützen auf mich gefeuert!" Als ihn ein vernichtender Seitenblick seiner Frau traf, schluckte er jedoch und sprach nicht weiter. Mrs. Invader begann wieder zu lächeln und wandte sich ihren Gästen zu. „Noch etwas Tee?"fragte sie freundlich.  
  
„Lum, hör auf!"schrie Ataru, während er verzweifelt versuchte das betrunkene Oni-Mädchen von sich zu drücken. „Aber Darling, wir sind doch verheiratet, also dürfen wir das!"heulte diese auf und drängte sich näher an ihn. Das Gerangel dauerte nun schon eine gute halbe Stunde und trotz ihrer Trunkenheit erwies sich Lum als erstaunlich kräftig. Sie versuchte ihn auszuziehen, doch bisher hatte Ataru dies erfolgreich verhindern können. Inzwischen lagen sie auf dem Bett und sie verstärkte ihre Bemühungen. „Darling, warum wehrst du dich denn?" Das Oni-Mädchen hielt kurz ein und warf ihm einen schmachtenden Blick zu. „Ich... Hick ... habe dich doch lieb", sniefte sie und begann wieder zu weinen. Ataru seufzte auf und verdrehte kurz die Augen, während er vorsichtig nach ihrer Schulter griff. „Hör mal, du bist im Moment nicht ganz bei dir und... uff" Der Junge stieß die Luft aus, als das Mädchen auf ihn fiel. „Lum, was, oh..." Ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten ihm, daß sie eingeschlafen war. Sanft lagerte er sich um und ließ sie zur Seite gleiten. Danach legte er seine Arme um sie und kuschelte sich an ihre Seite. Ataru lächelte, da er wußte, daß sich Lum, wenn sie wieder wach war, sich an nichts erinnern würde. Er beugte sich leicht vor. „Lum? Mit dir wird es nie langweilig", flüsterte er dem schlafenden Mädchen zu. „Und weißt du noch etwas? Ich liebe dich auch?" Ataru sah ihr noch eine Weile ins Gesicht und merkte, wie ihn ebenfalls die Müdigkeit einholte. Das Leben ist schon eine seltsame Sache, dachte er noch, bevor er ebenfalls einschlief.  
  
„Nochmals danke, daß wir hier wohnen können, bis unser Haus wieder aufgebaut ist", sagte Mrs. Moroboshi zu der Oni. Lum's Mutter lächelte freundlich. „Aber nicht doch, es ist mir eine Verpflichtung", kam ihre Entgegnung, während sich die beiden Männer nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen. „Bei der Gelegenheit, wo sind eigentlich Lum und Ataru? Ich habe die beiden schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen." Mrs. Invader kicherte. „Oh, ich glaube, daß es den beiden sehr gut geht", meinte die Oni, als die anderen sie fragend ansahen.  
  
Lum's UFO kreiste in einer gleichmäßigen Umlaufbahn um den Mond. Es war still im Raumschiff. Die beiden jungen Leute schliefen friedlich nebeneinander und aus irgend einem Grund lächelte Lum im Schlaf.  
  
Ende?  
  
-------------------  
  
Epilog:  
  
„Aua." Ten's Kopf tat weh, als der kleine Oni langsam zu sich kam. „Hey, du bist also wieder wach", erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von einer sehr guten Freundin Lum's. „Benten!"rief Ten freudig aus und sprang abrupt auf. Diese grinste breiter, während sie ihn freundlich musterte. „Du hast Glück gehabt, daß wir dich aufgelesen haben. Deine Rettungskapsel hatte einen Defekt und wäre mit dir glatt in den nächsten roten Stern gerast", meinte sie trocken. Der Oni-Junge schluckte bei diesem Gedanken. Benten lachte auf. „Aber es ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen!"fuhr sie fort. Ten blickte sich neugierig um. „Wo sind wir hier, Benten?" „Ach, im neuesten Raumschiff meines alten Herrn", bekam er die lakonische Antwort. „Daddy wollte es mir unbedingt zeigen, also bin ich halt mitgekommen." Alles strahlte und blitzte in dem Hanger, in dem sie sich befanden. Er war riesig und der kleine Oni konnte nur staunen. Benten nickte. „Das Ding ist sogar größer als der Schlachtenkreuzer von Lum's Alten." „Oh, das wird Onkel Invader aber nicht freuen. Ich glaube, dann wird er sich ein noch größeres Schiff zulegen wollen." Beide fingen zu kichern an, da ihnen die Rivalität zwischen den beiden Männern nur allzu vertraut war. Plötzlich fühlte Ten, daß ihn jemand beobachtete und als er sich umdrehte stand eine jüngere Ausgabe von Benten vor ihm. Das Mädchen war in seinem Alter und starrte ihn seltsam an. „Aja, das ist meine kleine Schwester Rai", erklärte das Biker-Mädchen ihm. Ten wich zurück, als Rai anfing zu lächeln. Abgesehen von der blauen Färbung ihres Gewandes, war sie ebenso wie ihre große Schwester gekleidet. „Wie heißt du?"fragte sie ihn fröhlich. „Ten oder auch Jariten", antwortete der kleine Oni vorsichtig. „Gut, ab jetzt sind wir verlobt", stellte Rai resolut fest. „WAS?" „Du bist ab jetzt mein Verlobter", wiederholte diese nochmals. „Niemals!"heulte Ten auf. Aus einem Reflex trat er die Flucht an und flog in Richtung Luke. „Du entkommst mir nicht! Bleib hier!"schrie die kleine Raumgöttin auf. „Wir sind miteinander verlobt, ich lasse dich nicht gehen!" Wie aus dem Nichts hielt sie plötzlich eine Minibazuka in den Händen und setzte ihm nach. Als Rai das Feuer auf ihn eröffnete schrie Ten verzweifelt auf. „DAS IST NICHT FAIR! ICH WAR DOCH IMMER EIN BRAVER JUNGE!"  
  
Ende?  
  
-----------------  
  
So, das wäre es. Die Geschichte ist vorbei. Wir hören uns wieder, reviewt mir.  
  
Saraton 


End file.
